The present invention relates generally to apparatus for data storage and retrieval in association with fixed still images such as photographs, X-rays and the like, and more particularly, to such apparatus particularly adapted for audio data storage and playback, which utilizes a wireless transponder including a memory for storing address information for a location on a communications network such as the World Wide Web where the data associated with a fixed still image is located, to enable easy access and playback of the audio data when viewing the still image.
Audio or sound data has long been captured, recorded and/or dubbed onto mediums associated with moving pictures for later playback using optical, magnetic and chemical means. It is also well known to provide means associated with a still photography camera for recording audio data, then printing an optical code, such as a bar, dot or other optical code including the audio data on or adjacent to a fixed reproduction of an image captured by the camera for later replay using a suitable optical code reading device, such as a bar code reader. Reference in this regard, Akamine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,557 issued Jul. 1, 1997 to Olympus Optical Co., Ltd., of Tokyo, Japan. Reference also Kinoshita, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,996 issued Jan. 8, 1991 to Casio Computer Co., Ltd., of Tokyo, Japan, and Kimball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,126 issued Oct. 22, 1991.
However, shortcomings of the above referenced disclosures include limited data capacity of the codes, and limited ability to alter the audio data represented by the codes and/or easily overwrite the codes. An additional shortcoming of the latter referenced disclosure is the requirement of a CD (Compact Disc) and compact disc player for retrieval of the stored audio data.
Reference further Inoue et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,235 issued May 17, 1994 to Minolta Camera Kabushiki Kaisha, of Osaka, Japan which discloses a sound playback apparatus capable of playing back sounds relevant to photographs stored in an optical or magnetically readable format in association with the photographs. However, this device suffers from the shortcoming of a limited data storage capability, and the requirement of individually inserting and properly positioning the photographs into the playback apparatus for retrieval and playback of the recorded audio data.
In the field of contactless communications, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags having a memory and transponder for storing and retrieving information relating to an associated item such as a parcel, passport, credit card, document, or the like, by a transceiver, are well known. Reference in this regard, Moskowitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,222 and Want et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,727 issued Dec. 28, 1999 to Xerox Corporation of Stamford, Conn. Reference also known tags available from Telefunken Semiconductors of Germany, and Texas Instruments of Dallas, Tex. as the TAG-IT(trademark) INLAY. However, the data storage capacity and data communication rate of the known transponders is limited, making such devices generally disadvantageous for the storing and accessing of useful or meaningful amounts of audio data.
Therefore, there is a need to provide apparatus for storage and retrieval of audio, sound and other data in association with a fixed still image which eliminates the above referenced limitations and shortcomings associated with the known devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for storage and retrieval of audio, sound or other data in association with a fixed still image which provides adequate storage capacity for a relatively large amount of the data, which optionally allows overwriting previously stored audio or sound data and addresses for the data, and which overcomes other of the shortcomings associated with the known audio data recording and playback devices.
With this object in view, the present invention resides in apparatus for retrieving stored data relating to a still image, including an image receiver including a medium for fixing a reproduction of the still image thereon, and a transponder connected to the image receiver including an antenna for receiving and sending signals, a memory for storing address information for accessing a site on a communications network containing the data relating to the still image, a processor and circuitry connected to the memory and the antenna for retrieving the address information from the memory and outputting an output signal including the address information over the antenna when a read signal is received.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus additionally includes a transceiver including an antenna for outputting the read signal to the transponder and receiving the output signal from the transponder. According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the transceiver includes a device for audio playback of audio data. Additionally, the transponder preferably includes circuitry for receiving power from signals received over the antenna thereof, the transceiver being operable for outputting the signals over its antenna to the transponder antenna.
According to a still further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the transceiver is connectable to a computing device including a processor and circuitry operable for retrieving the address information from the transceiver and executing a program for accessing the data relating to the still image over the communication network and outputting all or a selected portion of the data in a predetermined format.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of an image receiver including a simple, easy to use system for storing and retrieving data in association with a still image fixed thereon.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a apparatus that allows a relatively large amount of recorded audio data associated with a fixed still image to be easily retrieved and played back when viewing the image.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for the wireless recording and playback of audio data associated with a fixed still image, wherein the audio data can be stored in and retrieved from a data storage device located remotely from a receiver on which the still image is printed or otherwise fixed.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for the wireless recording and playback of audio data which includes an element adapted to be located on an image receiver on which a still image is to be fixed, for the receipt, storage and transmittal of address information for audio data over an antenna, the element being powerable by a signal received over the antenna.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of apparatus including an element for the recording and playback of audio data associated with a still image receiver which allows writing over previously stored audio data and address data for the audio data.
An advantage of the present invention is the capability to store a relatively large amount of audio data associated with a still image and simply and easily retrieve the data when the image is viewed.
Another advantage of the present invention is the capability to store and access a relatively large amount of audio data associated with a still image and easily retrieve the data without requiring a large data storage device or a power source associated with the image itself.
Another advantage of the present invention is the capability to store audio data associated with a still image on a communications network remotely from a receiver on which the still image is printed or otherwise fixed, then simply and easily retrieve the stored data for play back when the image is viewed from any location where access to the communications network is provided.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there are shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.